jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Beta Elements
Note: Sippy Cup does not have a page yet. If you see this section (which you will, since this is the top of the page and everyone reads the top of a page), please make a page. AND CENSOR THE HORRIBLE WORDS, PL0X. Thank you. - ChristinaGrimmieLove (P.S. Just because we haven't made a few pages for a few episodes, this does not mean they're beta. This means we are incredibly lazy at the moment. Thank you. Again. -ChristinaGrimmieLove) These are beta elements for the show, ''JD: Meant To Be''.'' Ballerina * It was originally intended that Ballerina would be a guest star. However, seeing her role in Just Dancers 4 with the same name, she was made as a lead. * In [[A Crush?|''A Crush?]], ''Ballerina was intended to break up with Dancer and remain single. However, she was good with what happened instead. (However, when DancerTheSinger disabled his account, the relationship ended) Songs * The show has three songs: Cancer by My Chemical Romance (covered by twenty one pilots) and F**ked My Way Up To The Top by Lana Del Rey, and Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez that were all supposed to be covered by Emma. However, due to their natures that would be scary for younger viewers, they were left out. * Growl (English Version) by EXO, Don't Tell Em by Jeremih ft. YG, and Sex With Me by Rihanna were all originally gonna be covered by Falco and 6f but they left out due to the song's sexual nature. Characters * Pearl was supposed to be a character throughout the series, but he only was in for thirteen episodes and then left. He still makes appearances in the series. * Kitty was supposed to be in Season 4 but left after Season 3. Melody * Melody was originally referred to as Melody Phoenix. She didn't like it, so ChristinaGrimmieLove left it as is. Dancer * Originally, Dancer was supposed to date Pearl, but Pearl was a boy, Ballerina thought the character was a girl, so it was Ballerina who replaced him. Fan *Originally he was supposed to be in the foster system for being abused by his mom. *He and J.D. Central were about to be in Season 4, but were removed due to backlash. Episodes * Originally, [[Remembering Christina|''Remembering Christina]] was going to be released in Season 3, but it was moved for Season 1. * There was an episode called I Am NOT. ''It was pulled out almost immediately due to theme nature. * In [[Double Date|''Double Date]]'', ''J.D. Central was supposed to sing On Purpose. Nobody knows why Ballerina is the one singing it, but ChristinaGrimmieLove assumes that the reason is that Ballerina mainly sings Sabrina Carpenter songs. * In Heartbeat Songs, the suicide attempt was supposed to be more detailed, with blood, and knifes layed over a table. It was edited for TV so Melody was added into the scene and the only blood seen is the scars on Jennie's wrists. * In Sick Girl, No Songs, Emma and Ballerina were to watch a 90s show. It is unknown why this was changed. Singer's Place * The place was supposed to look more fancy. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Beta Elements